Fire Emblem: Awakening: Eden
by Tactical Meistro
Summary: A boy wakes up in a snowy forest, and is not from the future or the past. He will change fate, and everyone he meets. Warning: Still in progress and my first ever. Main character is not M.U. and I hope you like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Eden woke up, his heart beat in his ears, not realising where he was. He clutched his book in his hands almost like a teddy bear. This scared him the most though, he wasn't in his house. Instead Naga decided that he should wake inside a cold, snowy, forest. As he stood up, Eden's orange hair got in his way. Brushing it aside and pulling on his white hood, he called out. "Hello? Is anybody out there?" Silence, so he wandered for what seemed for an eternity. All he wanted to see was any signs of civilization. Eden wanted to be at his home, a small cottage close to a village. Remembering what happened was the sad part. It was burned down two years ago, by bandits. The only thing he could save was his father's book. It became one of his only comforts, other than his robe. Eden's teal eyes searched the surrounding landscape for any signs of trouble. As he was remembering, he hear rustling. A figure... was rummaging for something. Calling out again, "Hello?" The figure paused, stood up, and looked at his direction. It was not any normal person. His eyes were crimson red, wearing a tattered cloak, and exhaled a foul ebony gas. Then it screamed. Oh the scream. It made Eden cover his ears, and still it was loud. When it stopped, Eden uncovered his ears, to only find that there were more howls and running. More of these foul creatures started chasing him with axes, swords, spears, bows, and even logs. One look and he was gone. 'Why are these things chasing me? What have I done to them? Its if that they are eternally pissed.' THUNK! A large arrow pierced the tree next to Eden, causing him to run even faster. For an unknown reason he had an insane amount of luck, but all good things come to an end. An arrow pierced his left knee, causing him to almost pass out and fall to the ground. Screaming out in fear and pain, Eden looked behind him. They were not too far behind though, a few hundred feet. Not trying to run, he got up and limped to a clearing and violently fell to the ground. 'I'm going to die, in the middle of nowhere, not even in my house!' Blood loss made him pass out. Everything was black. 'Great! I get to die in darkness, and it's completely painless! YAY! Wait- what's that sound?'

Finally opening his, eyes Eden saw a magnificent battle playing out. Seeing a young boy mage fighting whatever the hell was chasing him, Eden called out, "I need help, PLEASE HELP!" Killing the foul beast, the mage ran over and said, "We need to get you to Lissa! Take my hand!" Pulling Eden up onto his feet, his savior draped his arm around his back, allowing him to put Eden's weight onto himself. It took the pair about five minutes to get to a big green tent, but it felt like ten minutes in hell. "You're going to make it! Get on this bed, and we'll pull that arrow out." Interrupting him, Eden just grabbed the arrow's tip, steeled himself against the burning fire in his hand, and just straight up pulled out the arrow. It caused himself to cry out, but it was over. "Uh... Wow. I could never had done that. LISSA HURRY UP! HE'S FADING! Stay with me you hear? LISSA! COME ON! Stay with me." said the mage, with a worried expression. "Stay wi-" Eden passed out, for the second time that day. By the time he woke up Eden had amassed an ensemble of five people. The mage was still there, along with who he called Lissa, a blue haired swordsman, a brown haired knight, and a hooded... mage? "Ah! You're awake? I was worried." said the mage without the hood. "What's your name?" "Eden." "Thats an odd name, but Chrom, he might be a spy." said the brown haired knight. "No. He can't. Eden here doesn't even have weapon, let alone his book to be a spell tome. Look at it. Never mind me Eden, but what brings you here to the Shepherds?" monologue Chrom. "I... was chased in the woods... came into this clearing... almost died... but this mage," Eden pointed to the unhooded mage. "Saved my life, for that I'm in his gratitude, but I'm not a fighter, but a healer. But it seems I have lost my staff." Eden finished. "Next time when we come to a town, we will buy you one. Oh I almost forgot, our names. You probably know Chrom and Lissa, He's Fredrick, That's Ricken, and I'm Robin." Said the hooded mage, pulling off her hood to reveal that she had white hair, with somber brown eyes.

After setting up his own private tent, Eden collapsed into his cot, and slept. Waking up a few hours later, to a bell, calling everyone to the mess tent. Eden grabbed a plate full of food, and sat down at an empty chair. There was a silence at the main table. He felt that all of the world's eyes were on him, acting like he was an outsider. Heart beat in his ears, Eden tried to smile, and said "Hello... My name is Eden. I am the newest member here, and... I'm a healer." Everyone at the table smiled back. Conversations went back and forth across the table, most of them to him. He answered to the best of his ability, but one really caught his attention. "Do you have anything special, like powers or something?" said a man in a huge metal suit. Eden stuttered, and every one looked back at him. 'Great, they think I'm weird.' he thought, but responded with,"Well... some people say that I am the 'Giver of Hope', or they say that I make life worth living, like a beacon of salvation... or something like that. I just want to help, so that's why I joined the Shepherds." Not many people heard, but the ones who did looked surprised. When he finished eating, he cleaned his plate and was about to walk back to his tent, when Chrom came over to him and whispered, "We need to talk, meet me at my tent." Chrom's tent was a planning area for strategies, and also his tent, duh. Walking to Chrom's tent Eden thought about happened. As he walked in, Eden saw Robin, Ricken, Chrom, and Frederick, and they were all discussing something. Eden asked, "I'm here, why did you call me?" Chrom took a deep breath, then spoke,"About what you said... 'Giver of Hope'... what does that mean?" "It means that I give hope, that if they have a fatal injury, that they have an higher chance of living then with some one else. Is that a problem?" "It's not, but why did you bring it up?" "I had nothing else to say, and that I didn't want my first impression to be bad..." Eden looked down. "It's fine Eden. that's nothing to-" AHHHHH! Someone interrupted with a scream. "What was that?" Frederick muttered. Chrom and Robin opened the tent flaps at the same time. Outside was utter chaos. "Why are the tents on fire?" Robin exclaimed. "Nevermind that, We need to help!" Eden ran out and grabbed a pail of water and helped put out a smaller fire. "Right, let's go!" Ricken ran to assist Eden with putting out fires. After some of the smaller fires were put out, Ricken spotted that people needed medical attention, and called over Eden. Dragging Vaike onto one of the mess hall benches, Ricken left saying, "I'll be back, I got to grab a staff." Being the only ones left, Eden said, "Hey Vaike, stay with me, ok? Ricken will be back in a short while, so stay awake ok?" Vaike only responded with a moan that shook Eden to his heart. He hated to see people in pain. Vaike started to close his eyes, but Sovereign would not let him die. Grabbing his hand, Sovereign shook him and replied, "Vaike listen to me! Everything is going to be ok! Stay with me!" Eden closed his eyes, he wanted his pain to stop. He felt it straight through his hands. Suddenly his hands started to glow white. Ricken barged in with a staff but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Vaike's burns starting to reverse. Ricken called for Chrom. When he came over his jaw dropped. Vaike was almost healed, just from Eden's bare hands. Eden ceased his grasped and felt the wind knocked out of him. Lissa walked in, but something was strange. She saw Vaike run into his tent, grabbed his gear, and saved it from his tent fire, but he had extreme burns. But now Vakie was fine, not a scratch on him. "What just happened?" Chrom spoke. Eden couldn't respond. Vaike, like on cue, woke up and said, "What? I was out there... but now I'm in here..." Eden just walked out... literally walked out to his tent and closed flaps. He blew out his candle, and slept.

Eden was consumed by nightmares, this not being one of his nights. Waking up gasping, he got dressed and walked out, only to find Chrom staring at the stars. Quietly walking past him, Sovereign hoped he didn't want to talk. But of course he did. "How did you do that? Healing somebody without a staff? How?" "I... don't know..." The words were like paper, gloopy, coming out of his mouth, Eden just wanted to walk into the woods to forget what happened. It wasn't very often he did this, because there were Risen everywhere. Eden hated socializing, and people didn't understand him. They said he was "weird, mysterious, and kooky". So he left the village, living alone, only coming back for food, and selling crops. But ever since... that happened... he has been wandering. He didn't want to talk about it. Walking towards the forest, Chrom walked after him, but quietly, so that he wouldn't wake up anybody, or have Eden notice. 'It's dangerous to go out there.' Chrom thought. They kept going deeper, and deeper, until Eden stopped. He was in a small grove, and moonlight poured in. Sovereign knelt down, removing a small amount of dirt to find a small wooden box. Opening it, Chrom saw that there was a flute. It was oddly enticing, its polished silver reflecting in the moonlight. Eden started playing. Its beautiful tone, small and quiet, and the song. It… couldn't be described. He held the last note, wavering. As he was putting the flute in its case and into his pocket, Chrom saw a single tear roll down his cheek. And that's when it happened. He broke down, clutching his head, cried in the moon lit grove. He curled up into a ball, and he couldn't stop. Chrom saw everything, and decided to make his presence know, "Eden? Are you ok?" The crying stopped,"No, I'm never ok, I WILL NEVER BE OK!" Eden gave up. "My whole village died, and it's all because of ME! ME AND MY STUPID POWERS! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! I KILLED PEOPLE WITH MY STUPID POWERS! LOOK!" Eden showed that he was covered in burns, and they looked just like Vaike's. "You see… I… take the pain instead... It hurts a lot, but it doesn't matter if it saves lives. They need to live… I don't even… I can't live with what I've done…" He stopped talking.

That was two and a half months ago. "Arcfire!" The training dummy disintegrated before the impending flames. Eden had finally did it. He had mastered the spell tomes that they had. " Nice job Eden. Way to blow up a stationary target." Eden turned around to see Robin, leaning up against a tree. "Well, It was my first time, so It was bad." Robin smirked. "It wasn't bad, but you need to focus more though. By the way Chrom wanted to see you." " Thanks Robin!" Eden jogged over to Chrom's tent. Chrom spoke "Eden, I have a very important mission for you and your partner. We need you to get supplies for our troops. You will be leaving tomorrow morning." " Who is my partner?" "Robin." "Really? I thought Ricken." " Just get going." 'This is going to suck.' Eden left and started to pack his bag. The next morning Eden and Robin left, heading back towards The nearest town. They didn't talk much during their hike. As dusk approached, Eden started to set up the tent while Robin started collecting firewood. After they had collected enough wood, Eden started it. He stared deeply into the fire, wondering what to say. He thought... no, he shouldn't talk about that... or should he? "Eden, I'm cold." Looking up to see Robin shivering in her cloak, Eden said, "Would you like my cloak on top or more wood on the fire?" "Both." Eden stood up, walked over to draped his cloak over hers, put more fire wood on the fire. He didn't want to walk back over to his spot, so he sat right next to Robin. 'Why did I do that? Whatever.' The sun was setting, and the clouds looked orange. "It's beautiful, you know." "Yea... Oh I forgot to tell you something. I... play the flute." Robin smiled "That's great! How long have you been playing?" "All my life... I stopped for a while after the fire..." "Fire?" "Yea... My house and village burned down before my eyes... not fun." "Oh... But why? "Because of me. My... powers." "What? You have powers?" "Yea... I really didn't want to share it to the camp..." Eden stopped. He didn't want to give the whole thing away. "Well... I have a secret too, look." Robin showed that she had a weird mark on her hand. "I don't know where it came from, but I still keep it a secret." "Oh... I didn't realize that..."

"That what? "That you were branded by somebody. That doesn't look like it will come off soon. I hope it wasn't painful." "I woke up like this, in the middle of a field. I had this branded on me before I woke up." 'I didn't realize that Robin had a dark past.' "That must have been bad, waking up, without anybody around." "What's worst, Eden, that I had no memories of who I was, where I came from, or anything for that matter." "I...

wow." "It's fine." She smiled again. "We should continue our conversation tomorrow, it's getting late." Looking up from Robin, Eden realized that it was getting really dark. "Right, the problem is that we only have one tent, because we're packing light. You change first." Robin went into the tent and closed the flaps behind her." Looking out towards the woods, Eden scanned for anything unusual, and he put out the fire dead cold. "You can come in now." came from the tent. Walking in, Eden saw everything was neat, and in its own spot. He slumped into his cot, and looked over. Robin was reading a tactics book. He rolled over and started to fall asleep. Robin reached over and turned off the lamp. That night was quiet, and peaceful.

Eden, having nightmares again, woke up panting. "You having nightmares too?" Eden whirled around to see Robin, sitting up right in her cot. "Yea. When ever I have a nightmare, I play my flute. It helps me sleep." "Can you play it, for me?" "I... okay." Pulling out the its case, Eden slowly put together his flute, and then he played the same song that he played two and a half months ago. He remembered what happened that night. He held the last note, just like before. Looking over to Robin, she was asleep. He quietly put away his flute in his case and left it on the floor near his cot.

The next day Eden and Robin packed up everything and kept going farther on their trail. "Thanks for last night." "No problem." "It was beautiful." "Thanks, but it wasn't my best. I didn't practice yesterday though." "It was still good." "Robin... you're too kind..." He blushed. "Eden, everyone is kind to you." "I ment you in particular. Every step of the way you have been there, for me..." His voice trailed off. They both didn't know what to say. He couldn't even think straight. Evening droned by, so they sat by the fire together, for some unknown reason. It was cozy and quiet, but they didn't know what to talk about. Staring deep into the flames, Eden thought ' why did Chrom sent out for a supply run when they had full supplies? Their storage was stocked and that their weapons were in good condition. Maybe it wasn't a supply run at all. Maybe Chrom had it specifically ment for the two, for Eden to open up?' Eden shuddered, that was dumb, even for him. 'Why? So far it had been alright, but what if something goes wrong and he is to blame? He didn't want to lose anybody. Not again.' He shuttered again. 'Last time it was terrible. Not being able to help, tied up, seeing what happened... it was gross. Being alone after the fact... all the bodies... everything burnt down…' he wanted to forget, but it was burned deep into his mind. Every moment was terrible. Heat and the beautiful smell of lavender broke his train of thought. Looking over to see that Robin leaning on him, he... didn't know what to do. He accepted it, and let her lean into him. Eden took off his cloak and draped it onto Robin. She looked like she was asleep, and was having a good dream. Eden smiled. It was a long time since he had seen someone truly happy. Eden looked up back into the dwindling flames, and he tried to stay awake as long as he could. Tiredness washed over in waves, making Eden wish he could stay awake, but he soon fell fast asleep.

Waking up to see everything the same in the morning, Eden didn't have a nightmare, which made his night a nice one. Realizing Robin was still leaning into him, Eden carefully got up, picked up Robin, and placed her inside the tent. After stretching some cramped muscles, Eden packed his things and put his pack on a log outside and waited patiently for Robin to wake up. "Good morning Eden. Did you sleep well?" "About that... You know you fell asleep leaning into me, right?" "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize..." She blushed "It's fine, Robin. I... did like it though." His face turned red. "We should get going though. We can talk on the hike." "Right." After finishing packing up their gear, the duo set off again.

Ten miles in they were there. The town had a great trader. "10 gold pieces for that sword there." "I'll take it. Thank you!" As Robin said as she place the gold on the counter. As they left Eden sighed. "This reminds me of my old village. People were kind... Let's just get through this. Where's our next stop?" Robin opened the door to the tavern. "Right here, we are staying the night." Opening the door, smells of alcohol and steak leaked through. As Eden walked in, he saw that there weren't many people that day. They sat at an empty table, near the corner. As Robin started to haggle with the bartender for a better price for the room, Eden sat quietly, it's been so long since he's been at a bar. He wondered, 'Will people notice if I'm different? Will we have two separate beds or one total? Jeez Naga, why do you have to be such a jerk?' "Eden let's go, our room is 45." The duo walked up the stairs into the second floor, and to the room marked 45. Opening it, the room was spacious, had a bathroom attached, and had two beds. "Robin, where did you get the money for this? This is great!" "It was only 50..." "Still! Whatever you did, it worked." "We should get setup, and not scream in the hallway." "Right, sorry." They made sure that they locked the door, for no one accidentally barging in, and started unpacking. Eden was done a lot faster than Robin, because he had not as many valuables. Because of this, Robin ruffled Eden's hair. "Hey you're done wa- wait, why is your hair so soft?" "Well... I... I was just born that way I guess... I always had soft hair." Blushing, Eden smiled. He and Robin talked for about another hour, then went to bed. People down stairs started to be quiet, and eventually left altogether. He could just barely make out the smell of lavender. He smiled realizing who it was.

"Stay focused Eden! We need you to cover us!" "Right. Thoron!" The lighting beam struck dead center of a Risen. "Arcfire!" A blast of fire burned a wyvern rider to a crisp. Using those two spells, Eden managed to keep going despite being tired and hurt. Having being stabbed twice, he kept going, till he reached a giant castle, twice the size of any normal one. Opening the metal double doors, Eden saw that _everyone, was dead._ Everyone that he ever knew, he would have known, and even... _her_. It was all over. He failed, and he knew it from the very beginning. Somber tears began to flow. There is no way... that _this_ could happen.

 **Chapter One Complete**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the tips! Sorry it took a while…. been working on a secret! :)**

 _12 days later…_

The sword pierced the center of his stomach. He needed to focus right now, nothing mattered. Staring straight into his opponent's eyes, he concentrated, and sent a ball of thunder straight at their head. His opponent flipped twice from the blow and landed head first onto the ground. Eden had just barely won. Hearing and sight started to blur together, and blood changed the color of his cloak from a snow white to a dark red. He didn't know where he was going, but he stumbled to the mass of people. Stumbling towards them, he tripped, and landed on the ground. Eden couldn't take much more of this. Twelve days since he had been at that inn… and coming back, marching, and fighting had left a toll on his body. Fighting to get back up on his feet, Eden looked up. Seeing the white haired tactician running over, he smiled, but it soon turned into a cringe. He definitely broke something.

"I got you. Let's get you fixed up." "Robin… Ow! I think I broke something." Robin had lifted Eden back onto his feet, and had started to get him closer to something that he can sit on. Sitting on the closest log, Lissa came over, and with a wave of a staff, had healed him, but the pain lingered for a second. He needed to say something, but the words were on the tip of the tounge. Finally they came out."Robin, when we get back to camp, I need to show you something." She nodded, and left to talk to Chrom.

Walking towards the cliff, Eden sighed. This was the moment, and he needed this to be done. "Robin… I have the biggest secret, and it needs to be let out right now." He turned towards Robin, looked at her somber eyes, smiled, then fell backwards. "NOO!" _Now or never!_ Eden had wanted to show everybody, but he couldn't trust anybody. Now he could, he had somebody to trust.

His part red and black wings shot out, and opened. Flapping, Eden shot up into the air, flipped, and landed back onto the cliff, wings out. "What the hell Eden! You scarred me half to death-" She stopped short. Her eyes widened. "You have.. have.. wings? How… What?" He blushed. "I had to show somebody… they got cramped." "How did you… I still…" "I'll tell how I got them. When I was just figuring out my healing abilities, I found a dove, and it was hurt, so I healed it, and this kind of happened… and it was kind of dumb" He shrugged. "Well… Then I practiced, and practiced, then fell and broke something, and then practiced. Somebody saw me, and spreaded rumors around my town that I was… I'm not going to say. But at that time I folded them up and pretended it was a myth. I didn't show anybody after that, because of what would happen. They would rip off my wings, or torture me… my imagination ran wild."

He looked straight into her eyes, then looked up, at the clouds. He felt a tear roll down his eye. 'Even after that…. they came… killed everyone… and then came after me… ahhh…' He sat down. Eden plucked a feather, and said, "My life has been like this feather, it has its ups and downs, but eventually it will fall, and I just might make that mistake." He didn't even looked up to see Robin sit next to him. Whispering to himself, "I'm… sorry. I can't let anybody get close.. but you changed everything Robin. Everything was flipped on its head when I found those Risen in the forest. I wish life was different… Wish I had my family back, wish that i didn't have my powers, wish-" he shook his head and sighed. "Wish… I... " He couldn't say it, even it meant his life, but he had to. "Wished somebody loved me…" "Me too." Head up, Eden finally saw that Robin had sat next to him.

"...I guess..." A gentle breeze started to blow. As the sun started to set behind the mountains, Eden finally decided that it didn't matter if his wings were out or not. He was with his 'new' family, and he didn't care. What would happen? If bandits tried to get his wings, he could just kill them. He also was faster with his wings, and he could fly. What if he was trapped, with no way to go? What could he do? Those questions floated around his head, and he could have sworn he heard something. Looking away from the beautiful sky, Eden saw that Robin had walked away.

'So much for staying. She probably had something to do. I should sleep.' Getting up Eden finally decided that he should fly one last time, circle around and land by his tent. Jumping off, Eden flew up and around the mountain, and back towards camp. He counted the tents in order, because he put his tent fifth in line. As he descended there was a book by his tent. It had a intricate cover, with a square in the middle. Inside the square, was a small lightning bolt. He didn't know what to do with it, so he opened the front cover. Inside, there was a pouch with a letter. Unstamped and unmarked, Eden thought, 'Should I open it? It was outside my tent... Screw it.' Taking out the letter and opening it, it said...

 _Eden,_

 _I thought you might like a new spell. Here is Thoron, the hardest thunder spell that I could buy. I hope you like it._

 _P.s. Thanks for being here with me._

 _-Robin_

'Thanks Robin, I hope that you continue fighting with me.' Stuffing the note in his robe and picking up Thoron, he went inside his tent and took of his robe. Landing into his cot, he opened the book, and started studying. Even though it's interesting, Eden started to fall asleep. His last moments before he fell asleep, he heard footsteps, and a snicker.

Eden woke up without the book. 'What the hell!' Putting on his robe, Eden walked out into the early morning. 'Who did this? Why did he or she did this?' He still had the letter in his robe, but this was not a good prank at all. He felt like shit. Waking up this early made him feel like trash, then he had to find Thoron, and finally who did this. Eden still was kind of sleepy and didn't notice the wire in front of his tent. He tripped, and fell flat on his face. One bruised eye, and pride lost, Eden got up. 'Who was doing this?' Rubbing the hurt eye, he looked around. Camp was dead quiet, and nobody was up yet. Sighing, he went back towards his tent, and broke the string, and started packing. Did he misplaced it? Underneath his cot, he found it. The prankster just placed the wire, not the book.

He thought maybe Gaius. He seemed like a huge prankster. They picked him up out at the last huge battle, and he only joined because Chrom had candy. During that battle, Eden injured 15 and killed 12. Robin and him paired up and held down a crucial point. This was really satisfying, comparing that the other side barely did anything. Let's think... maybe... Ricken? He's one of his closest friends, and he knows where his tent is. Hmmm... What about Robin? She knew where his tent is, and she can get the string in place...

He grabbed the leftover string. It was rough, like the rope that attached the tent to the ground. It was definitely excess rope. The camp did have a broken tent... Anyone can get the rope and set it up. He sighed and he rubbed his eye. It still hurt, and it had already started to swell. 'Never mind, I'll just go back to sleep.' "How did you like that?" A snicker came from behind him. Frozen in his tracks, Eden responded with, "Well… I didn't. You basically gave me a black eye. But I just can't understa-" Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a giggle. "Umm… Robin…?" Whispering, Robin replied with, "From the very moment I first saw you, to my last moments, I think that you are more than a friend. Eden, I don't want you to be left alone after the war is over, I… want to be with you." Turning red as his hair, Eden was utterly speechless.

 _Thanks for reading! Did you like that that last paragraph? I loved writing this. :) Sorry the chapter is short._


End file.
